


Dearly Bought

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Collections: TER/MA





	Dearly Bought

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Dearly Bought  
by The Spike **

  
It was you that killed my son. 

Yes, it took time to work that out. It seems you've learned subtlety, Alex. Who would have thought, after all these years. And you being such a _punk_. No, don't try to speak. 

I thought of killing you, of course. But death only hurts the living and who would mourn the passing of Alex Krycek? On the other hand, keeping you alive and well has often proved... costly. 

So. Compromise. 

I loved my son, Alex. I'd give my right arm to make things... right again. Or would have. 

Now I'll just take yours. 

* * *


End file.
